


the shifted (a haikyuu x aot crossover)

by xxuxisushii



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Gen, Hange and Kuroo are friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, POV Alternating, POV Levi Ackerman, POV characters, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Scout Regiment, Spoilers, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), alternative universe, haikyuu au, kuroo is a science nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxuxisushii/pseuds/xxuxisushii
Summary: "I'll do anything to get that life back." in where volleyball players end up between the walls of humanity.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 13





	the shifted (a haikyuu x aot crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> a note to the reader:

A NOTE TO THE READER:

First of all, I'd like to thank you for reading the shifted. It means so much to me that you took your time to read this, and I hope I can make it worthwhile.

To give some context, I've always toyed around with the idea of a crossover. Imagining characters being thrown into completely new and foreign situations, the way the human mind would react to these kinds of practically impossible scenarios are not only a mystery, but something I am avidly fascinated in.

So I wanted to see if I could take my favourite characters and put them in these situations. How would they react? How would they survive?

Haikyuu is full of amazing and memorable characters with such fleshed out personalities and motives, but they are just normal humans. How would they function in a world as cruel as Attack On Titan?

The reason I decided to go and publish my crazy idea was mostly to satisfy my own curiosity. How far would the characters be able to go? Will I be able to put it into writing? Another reason is because of newfound motivation and boredom in quarantine. Even before the pandemic had begun I've always had a love for writing fiction, but I didn't know how to execute it. This book is an experiment, an exercise, and for my own curiosity all in one.

Thanks to Isayama's and Furudate's outstanding writing, I am able to take these people and characters with a solid idea of how they would react, feel, change and more. They feel like real people, and as unrealistic as this story is, everything written about these characters feels real. My goal is to make this story as true to the characters as possible while making it enjoyable for you all.

I think my biggest challenge will be writing the Haikyuu characters into Attack On Titan while not only giving them purpose and fitting them into the storyline without disturbing or changing its flow but also giving them their own issues that evolve along with the narrative while blending it with the characters of AOT. I am excited to see how it evolves from here on.

For those who it concerns- I will be covering seasons 1-4 so there will be spoilers. Of course, it isn't entirely planned, and mostly ambition on my part, but I hope to get that far.

This isn't my first work of fanfiction, but it is my first truly experimental one. I hope it isn't trash, and you that you don't hate it. I apologize in advance for any grammatical, continuity, or plothole errors in my writing. I'm still a high school student. :')

(not to mention I constantly go back and edit my chapters AFTER I post them like the idiot I am.)

Once again, I thank you for reading. Please enjoy " _ **the shifted**_!"

 ** _STARTED-_** _december 8, 2020. (first published on wattpad.)_  
 ** _COMPLETED-_** _???_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you're here from Wattpad, hello! I decided to post it here on Ao3 as well because I finally got an account. :) From now on, consider this to be the improved version of the story. I intend to take whatever errors and make improvements and post them here as the final result. (Kind of how Isayama considers the Anime to be an improved version of the manga.) I'm also still trying to grasp the ropes of this website, so I hope I'll get used to it soon! If this is your first time reading my story, thank you so much for clicking and reading it. I hope that my fanfic is good, it's my first fully fleshed one :) (i apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes in advance!)


End file.
